


Do you need a reason?

by 0086ad



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0086ad/pseuds/0086ad
Summary: There is no contact between them and only Andrea comes out, but 04/93 is the premise.Rather, this is just a poem.





	Do you need a reason?

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is my delusion.

Sensitive and Insensitive.

Safe and Dangerous.

Flexible and Hard.

Special and Universal.

Strong and Weak.

Angel and Devil.

Child and Adult.

Eternal and Ephemeral.

  
I noticed my favor for him,

  
Accidental or Inevitable?

Madness or Sanity?

Fantasies or Reality?

Comedy or Tragedy?

Pleasure or Pain?

Misgivings or Relief?

Intentional or Negligent?

  
Whatever the reason, I'm…


End file.
